Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 23
is the 23th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 125th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot At the beginning, in order to confirm whether the Legendary Blader who governs another season of the Four Seasons is, Masamune, Gingka and his friends participate in the "Beyster Island Championships". However, Johannes and the others also do the same thing. Ryuga also arrives via a scarlet thunderbolt for the same reason. Gingka spots a Blader with an exact resemblance to Kenta in a brown cloak and hat and follows him with Yuki in tow. Fierce battles commence at each place at the beginning of the tournament. Starting with Gingka, Yuki and Benkei and the others smoothly win and advance to the next round as well. And importantly, Masamune clashes with Bao of the Beylin Fist. Furthermore, at a different location, Aguma and King collide, it's a showdown of Solar System Beys. But, as all these battles are happening, Gingka is looking for Kenta. Back to the battles of Aguma and King, they use their best they have to offer and Aguma loses after a hard match, however Masamune defeats Bao quite easily. Major Events *Gingka and Co. enter the "Beyster Island Championship" along with Masamune, King, Zeo and Toby. *Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, Masamune, Ryuga, Zeo, Toby, Johannes and King all advance to the next round. *Aguma and Bao are defeated by King and Masamune and they drop out of the Beystar Island tournament. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami (Flashback) *Benkei Hanawa *Masamune Kadoya *King *Johannes *Aguma *Bao *Ryuga *Kenta Yumiya *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Blader DJ *Chris (Cameo; Debut) *Tournament Bladers Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Blitz Striker 100RSF (Masamune's) (Featured) *Variares D:D (King's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Hades Crown 130FB (Bao's) *L-Drago Destructor F:S (Ryuga's; Spirit Only) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Spiral Fox TR145W²D (Zeo's) *Spiral Lyre ED145MF (Toby's) *Generic Beyblades (Various Bladers) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Gingka and Pegasus *Masamune Kadoya (Blitz Striker 100RSF) vs Bao (Hades Crown 130FB) = Masamune and Striker *King (Variares D:D) vs Aguma (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) = King and Variares *Yuki Mizusawa (Mercury Anubius 85XF) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Yuki and Anubius *Ryuga (L-Drago Destructor F:S) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Ryuga and L-Drago (Offscreen) *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Kenta and Sagittario (Offscreen) *Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Benkei and Bull *Johannes (Beat Lynx TH170WD) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Johannes and Lynx *Zeo Abyss (Spiral Fox TR145W²D & Toby (Spiral Lyre ED145MF) vs Multiple Tournament Bladers = Zeo and Toby (Offscreen) Special Moves used *Cosmic Tornado (Cosmic Pegasus F:D's) *King of the Thundersword (Variares D:D's) *Great Ring of Destruction (Scythe Kronos T125EDS's) Gallery Trivia * The name of the episode title and location is a pun on Easter Island. * The "Beyster Island Championship" appears to contain the same basis as the Survival Island from back in ''Metal Fusion''; Bladers continually battle other random Bladers until there is only one left. * This is the first time King has used the D:D tip change. * At 5:11, you can see Chris in the crowd at the bottom left. Errors *In the English Dub, in the "Last Time On Beyblade" segment, the Blader DJ refers to Kyoya's Special Move as "King Lion Crushing Blast" rather than King Lion Crushing Fang. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes